My Demented Anime Fanfic
by bloodstain5
Summary: what happens whenn the Gundam boys get mixed up with Naruto, Inu Yasha, Ranma, Fushigi yugi and Pokemon, nothing good!
1. Default Chapter

My Demented Anime Fanfic!  
We begin our story with the Heero and Duo and everyone else taking a nice pleasant hiking trip, on Mount Fuji.  
  
Wufei: Damnit, why do I have to be here, on this pointless hike, I could be training right now I hope you know!  
  
Duo: Wu-man, stop complaining, besides, the fresh air is good for you, and by the way, you don't need to lie, we all know that you wouldn't training.*glances over at Sally*  
  
Wufei grabs a big rock and throws it at Duo, hitting him in the head. Heero and Quatre glance back to catch Duo pounding Wufei's head in screaming ".AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY HAIR AGAIN." turn around, and start up the trail again.  
  
Heero: Aren't you going to tell them to stop fighting?  
  
Quatre: Not worth it, in too good of a mood  
  
Duo runs up to them, out of breath and with scratches all over his face.  
  
Duo: I don't see what sally sees in that bastard!  
  
Heero: who knows.  
  
Quatre: By the way, why did Sally come anyway, especially since Hilde and Relena didn't come?  
  
Heero: why are you asking me? You know I don't know  
  
Wufei: GET YOUR ASS BACK HEAR YOU SON OF A BITCH! *Bolts away from Sally and lunges at Duo, only to fall flat on his face, and jolt some of his broken ribs out of place*  
  
Duo kicks Wufei in the face Duo: Shinigami is triumphant! Sally, clean this mess up, and we'll meet you at the lodge at the top of the mountain.  
  
Sally smiles and runs over to Wufei, who is by now crying tears of bitterness!  
  
* one hour later*  
  
Someone: Where the hell are we?!  
  
Heero, Duo and Quatre stop at the sudden screaming they just heard  
  
Someone: What the hell happened, where are we?!  
A boy runs out of the forest, wearing what looked like an orange jump suit, he looked like he had whiskers and was squinting.  
  
Duo: What's with the weird kid?  
  
Heero: Why do you keep asking me, I Do Not Know!  
  
Boy: Hey you, where are we?!!  
  
Heero: That is classified information, and plus, I don't want to tell you  
  
Someone else: Naruto! What do you think you're doing?  
  
Three other people show up out of the forest, one is a man wearing a black jump suit and a face cover thingie. The other one was the only girl of the group, she had pink hair and wore a red dress and black pants. The last person was a boy with black hair and a blue shirt with a weird collar that sort of came up over his face, and baggy pants with big pockets.  
  
Girl: Naruto! You don't just start yelling at people when your mad, it's rude!  
  
Naruto: I wasn't yelling, I was asking where we were!  
  
Boy: Could you possibly be even more of a Baka then you already are?  
  
Naruto: SASUKE!!!!!!!!  
  
Man: I am very sorry for my student's rudeness, please forgive him  
  
Quatre: It's quite all right  
  
Naruto: You there, in the tight pants and spiky cowlick, answer my previous question!  
  
Heero: .What?  
  
Naruto: You heard me tight pants!  
  
Girl: NARUTO!!!!  
  
Heero's left eye begins to twitch, and is finding it quite to keep his anger under control and not blow the kids head off with his gun.  
  
Girl: Sir, I apologies with my Sensei, we are both very sorry  
  
Sasuke: Don't waist your breath on these people, Sakura, we have more important things to worry about. Heero: Yeah, like your own health!  
  
Quatre: Heero, not now! Their just kids!  
  
Duo: Hey kid, do you have a death wish or something?  
  
Heero: Don't try and stop me Quatre!  
  
Duo snatches the gun from Heero before he can reach it in time.  
  
Duo: It's time for "Shinigami's sentence of the day!", and the sentence is. no killing little kids with out motivation.  
  
Naruto: You, the one with the ugly braid, I Am Not A Little Kid!  
  
Quatre: my god.  
  
Girl: Naruto!!!  
  
Duo starts shooting at the little boy and manages to graze his cheek. Quatre grabbed the gun away from Duo and threw it into the forest  
  
Quatre: I quote "NO KILLING LITTLE KIDS WITHOUT MOTIVATION"!!!  
  
Heero and Duo: THIS IS MOTIVATION!!!  
  
Quatre: I am very sorry about this, please join us on our walk to the mountain lodge near by  
  
Just then we see Sally giving poor Wufei a piggyback ride to the lodge. Everybody stops what they're doing and watches them pass, Duo starts laughing so hard he starts to cry.  
  
Everyone else:..  
  
Quatre: Um. anyway, like I was saying, at the lodge they have food stands and housing, we can talk everything over their, I am, once again, very sorry.  
  
Man: Of coarse, but there's no need to apologize, Naruto, the one your friend nearly shot, is a moron, he had it coming!  
  
Naruto: Hey!  
  
Duo: Naruto. I'll remember that name!  
  
Heero: It's always good to know the name of the person your going to send to hell!  
Both Heero and Duo start cracking their knuckles.  
  
Naruto:. Sakura, a little help.  
  
Sakura: Nope, you are on your own my moronic little friend.  
  
They all start heading up the mountain to the lodge.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

My Demented Anime Fanfic. Continued!  
  
We continue our story at the mountain lodge. The man we now have come to know as Kakashi, is sitting at a table with Quatre talking pleasantly, at a different table we find Naruto, Heero and Duo. Heero and Duo are sitting at one end of the table, giving Naruto, who is at the other end of the table, the "Death Stare". Sakura and Sasuke are sitting with Kakashi, being bored out of their minds.  
  
Duo: How should we kill him?  
  
Heero: We could break his back?  
  
Duo: No, far to painless.  
  
Heero: Good point.  
  
Naruto: *begins to sweat* um.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other table.  
  
Quatre: Konnahamaru huh, what a very interesting name, and you say that you're a ninja, well, then, I think that you're right, you're from a different world  
  
Kakashi: Yes, but the question is, How are we suppose to get back to my world?  
  
Sakura: *making eyes at Duo, who was still trying to think up a good, pain full way to kill Naruto* yes, yes, very good question.  
  
Sasuke: *looking at Sakura, and then at Duo and glares* (is she making eyes at the guy with the braid?) Whatever  
  
Quatre: Well, it might be just a matter of waiting for the door to your world to open again, but I think that if you just-  
  
Sakura: Oh, for the love a God, I am so outa here! *Moves past Sasuke and sits next Naruto at the other table to get a better view of Duo*  
  
Naruto: SAKURAAA. so wonderful to see you!!  
  
Sakura: Whatever.  
  
Duo: um.hi?  
  
Sakura: Hiiii.  
  
Heero: Duo, we have more important matters to deel with right now, now is not the time to start hitting on little girl.little.girls.Duo.  
  
Duo: No, it's not what it looks like, I wasn't hitting on her, she just started stareing at me.I swear! Heero!  
  
Naruto: (whispers) good going Sakura, you got them off my back!  
  
Sakura: whatever. is Duo your name?  
  
Duo: um.yes?  
  
Sakura: Duo, now that is what I call a name, the best name I have ever heard of.  
  
Duo: . whatever, bye  
  
Sakura: Wait Duo-kun!  
  
Sasuke's eye flinched.  
  
Sasuke: (thinking) since when did she call him "Duo -kun" does that mean that I've reverted down to Sasuke?! (out loud) Never!!  
  
Sasuke starts to follow Sakura who, by this time has wrapped her arms around Duo's arm.  
  
Duo: um. you need to let go  
  
Sakura: What, why?  
  
Duo points at the men's bathroom sign, and shakes Sakura off and goes into the bathroom with Heero.  
  
Heero: Now I knew that you were desperate to two time Hilde, but wow.  
  
Duo: May we please change the subject, Quatre is going to invite them to stay at his mansion with us, in short, Not Good!  
  
Heero: Well, how do you know?  
  
Duo: Heero, they have done nothing but talk since we got here  
  
Heero: Well, I don't have a problem with it, it gives us more of a chance to kill that little bastard Naruto  
  
Duo: . You know, I never thought of it that way, this might not be such a bad thing after all.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

My Demented Anime Fanfic.3  
  
Winner Mansion, Saudi Arabia.  
  
Relena: Trowa! Trowa!! Hilde, do you know where Trowa is?  
  
Hilde: Isn't he on the hike with everyone else?  
  
Relena: No.  
  
Hilde: Oh well, why should we care anyway?  
  
Relena: I wanted to put him to work, Trowa has done nothing but sit on his butt and watch Endless Waltz all weekend (Kate :P), and plus, Quatre called, we are going to have guests for a while  
  
Hilde: Oh.  
  
Back at Mount Fuji.  
  
Naruto: WHAT, SAUDI ARABIA?!!!  
  
Quatre: Yup, that's where my mansion is; it'll be about a two our flight, so bring something to do.  
  
Naruto: But. weren't you just here. on a weekend hike??  
  
Quatre: Weeellll.  
  
Heero: Stop asking questions, you're annoying enough as it is  
  
Naruto: *not realizing who he was talking to* Shut Up, I don't have to-- *looks around and sees a very pissed off Heero reaching for his Extra, gun* ..  
  
Quatre: Heero! It is your mission to rent us a Taxi to the Air Port. Pronto!  
  
Heero: Mission Accepted! *Sprints over to the phone*  
  
Kakashi: Naruto, there's an old saying that my mother used when I was your age, Think Before You Speak, and in your case, think very hard  
  
Naruto: Ohhh, my God, I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes!  
  
Duo: You will in a minute!  
  
Naruto turns around to see Duo flying straight at him and land on him, very hard Quatre: DUO! You will get off of him if you want any dinner!  
  
Duo: *momentarily stops choking Naruto* What?!! You can't do that!  
  
Quatre: Duo, if you don't remember, YOU are staying at MY mansion, I do believe that I can do whatever I want in it, whether it be from telling you what to do to starving you for the night  
  
Duo: Damn you Quatre, YOU'LL GET YOURS!!!  
  
Heero returns from the phone  
  
Heero: Taxi will arrive in 34 minutes and 25 no wait, 24 seconds at the highway at the bottom of Fuji *snaps out of it* Damn you Quatre, I'll get you for this!  
  
Quatre: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately  
  
3 hours later: Winner Mansion  
  
Relena: Look! There back.what is that strapped to the top of the car?  
  
We see Heero drive his car up to the Mansion, on top of the car we see Naruto kicking and screaming for someone to untie him.  
  
Hilde, Trowa and Relena: .  
  
Heero storms through the doors and into the bathroom  
  
Relena: What's up with you guys, why did you strap a little boy to the top of the car?  
  
Duo: Lack of room in Heero's car, Heero was laughing so hard he almost peed his pants, but me, I staid cool  
  
Heero: *coming out of the bathroom* Don't lie to Relena, You were laughing as hard as I was  
  
Sakura: DUO-KUN!!!!  
  
Sakura jumps on top of Duo and wraps her arms around Duo's neck, and her legs around his waist  
  
Duo:. oh damnit.  
  
We then see a fuming Sasuke enter the Mansion with a very pissed off Naruto  
  
Sasuke: (thinking) I am so going to kill that ass if he tries anything (outloud) don't even think about it.  
  
Duo: .damnit, damnit, damnit.  
  
Hilde: um, Duo, who's your friend?  
  
Sasuke: That's right!! They are JUST friends!  
  
Sakura: Hsssssssssssss. Who are you to MY Duo-kun?  
  
Hilde: um, his girlfriend  
  
Sakura: Hssssssssssssssssss, Hsssssssssssssssssss, Hssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!,  
  
Duo: um, could you possibly stop that?  
  
Sakura: Anything for my Duo-kun! *still hanging on to him*  
  
Duo: .great *walks off*  
  
Trowa: Quatre, please explain!  
  
Quatre: They're going to be staying with us for a while  
  
Trowa: Oh, please excuse me *runs after Duo and Sakura*  
  
Everyone else:.  
  
Heero: OH SHIT!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: what is it?  
  
Heero: WE LEFT WUFEI AT MOUNT FUJI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: Just send them money or something and have them get back on their own  
  
Quatre: good plan  
  
Heero: but, that's not the problem, do realize how much he's going to bitch and moan when he gets back, I might be force to kill him!!!  
  
Relena: Just threaten him or something  
  
Quatre: good plan  
Everyone suddenly a low growl from behind them and turn around to find Sasuke looking like he was about to open someone's vein, and starring in the direction that Duo Sakura and Trowa went  
  
Naruto: Sasuke-  
  
Sasuke: EXCUSE ME!!! *Runs off after Duo, Sakura and Trowa*  
  
Everyone: . 


	4. Chapter 4

My Demented Anime Fanfic.4  
  
Heero: Huh, where's Relena?  
  
Trowa: Oh, she and Hilde went window shopping downtown, they said that their gonna be back late  
  
Heero: Oh god, please tell me that they are ONLY going window-shopping?!  
  
Trowa: What, why?  
  
Heero: You mean, you don't remember?  
  
Flashback****  
  
(Heero): Good God!!! You maxed out my credit card. You said you were only going shoe shopping!!  
  
(Relena): Oh, I know. but I couldn't resist! So I bought a few outfits too.  
  
(Heero): A FEW OUTFITS!!! Do realize How much money I put on my card?!  
  
(Relena): um. no?  
  
(Heero): $100,000!!!, What did you do, buy the whole store?!!  
  
End of flash back***  
  
Trowa: Oh yeah, she didn't talk to you for a week  
  
Heero: but first she beat the crap outta me!! *Grabs Trowa's shoulder* I don't wanna get beaten up by Relena, again, it doesn't tickle!!  
  
Trowa: Well, did you give her your credit card again?  
  
Heero: well, I wouldn't have, but she never gave it back!!  
  
Trowa: Oh.  
  
They hear Heero's car pull up to the house.again  
  
Heero: Oh God, they're here  
  
Trowa: Now, now, just calm down-  
  
Heero: Calm Down?! How the hell am I suppose to calm down?! I might be bankrupt as we speak, man!  
  
Heero looks out of the window, and sees, a giant boomerang strapped to the top of the car (wink, wink)  
  
Heero: That boomerang looks expensive!!  
  
Relena and Hilde get out of the car, along with five other people, four of which are dressed like their actors. of some sort.  
  
Heero: OH GOD!! SHE BOUGHT A CAST OF THEATRE ACTORS!!! That's it, I screwed!  
  
Relena: Heero, do you mind if we sleep on the couch for a few nights?  
  
Heero: *on the verge of crying* wh-what.  
  
Trowa: *on the verge of laughing* I think she's trying to say that one of those people are going to stay in your room  
  
Relena: Yup!  
  
Heero: NOOOO! They're permanent?!  
  
Relena: huh?  
  
Trowa: PHPHPWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! H-he thinks you bought them, hehehahahahahaha!!  
  
Relena: What, oh no, my poor He-chan! *Walks over to Heero who is weeping, crumpled over on the floor.  
  
Relena: Don't worry; I didn't buy these people, their just staying with us for a while  
  
Heero: *sniff*, you mean it?  
  
Two girls walk into the mansion, one of which is wearing armor and is carrying the boomerang, the other is dressed in a school uniform, and on top of her head there is a little fox.thing. After the two girls we see two guys walk in, one of them is wearing nothing but red, and had long white hair, and had dog ears (oooooooooo), the other man is wearing long black robes and has a staff  
  
Dog Boy: um. why are we here again?  
  
Staff Boy: The red head over there dragged us along Normal Girl: Quit complaining, or would you two rather like to stay at a crappy, no cable motel?  
  
R Boy and S Boy: A what?  
  
N Girl: N-Never mind!  
  
Boomerang Girl: Well, I'm not complaining! This Mansion is bigger than the ones that use to be in my village!  
  
Trowa: Yes, I'm sure  
  
Heero: Relena. EXPLAIN!  
  
Relena: W-well, it's really, quite a funny story really.  
  
Flashback****  
  
(Relena): Oh, oh! Look at this, isn't this sooo Kawaii?!  
  
(Hilde): Yes, yes, very kawaii, wow, look over there at those people, the ones dressed up like, I think it's the warring ages of Japan. in Saudi Arabia.  
  
(Relena): Oh, oh, where have I seen those people before??  
  
(Hilde): You know them??  
  
(R Boy): Where in the Seven Hells are we?  
  
(S Boy): Maybe we should ask the Lady Kagome  
  
(N Girl): What?! Don't ask me, this sure as hell ain't Tokyo!  
  
(R Boy): Well, you should be the one to find out where we are, because you're the one who got us into this trouble!  
  
(Kagome): IInu Yashaaaa.  
  
(Inu Yasha): Well Kagome, since you're the one that screwed us up, what are we gonna do?  
  
By this time, people are starting to stare, but, of coarse, they have not noticed yet.  
  
(Kagome): Inu Yasha.  
  
(inu Yasha): Hmmm. (Kagome):SIT!!  
  
(Relena): Oh, now I know! There the people from this show in Japan, oh, what's the name, Inu Yasha, that's it!  
  
(Hilde): Oh. yeah  
  
Relena runs over to them  
  
(Relena): You're those actors from that show in Japan, I love you guys  
  
(Kagome):. what.?  
  
(Inu Yasha): Kagome, what's a show?  
  
(Kagome): I'll explain later, what show??  
  
(Relena): You know, the show called 'Inu Yasha', that is such a cool show.  
  
(B Girl): um, Kagome, I don't mean to change the subject, but where are we gonna stay until we can get back home?  
  
(Hilde):.Oh crap, here it comes.  
  
(Relena): Oh, we live in a mansion, do you wanna stay with us?  
  
(S Boy): Mansion?  
  
(Kagome): Um, thank you, but we don't even know you-  
  
(Relena): Oh that's know problem, my names Relena, you're names Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku, now come on!  
  
(Kagome): Now wait just a- whoa  
  
Relena starts dragging them to the car  
  
End of Flashback***  
  
By this time, even our new guests, including our original characters are looking at Relena like she needs a cat scan.  
  
Trowa: Do you know where Sakura is? *looking at Heero*  
  
Heero: um, why?  
  
Trowa: Oh. no reason. just wondering  
  
Duo: Seriously Sakura! You need to let go!  
  
Trowa: Never mind! *runs over towards Duo's voice*  
  
Heero: Oh, great, we don't have one child malester in the house but two, why must I know these people.  
  
Duo: I heard that Heero, you ass hole!  
  
Trowa: Duo, I'll pay ten bucks to get her off of you  
  
Duo: Sold!  
  
Sakura: NOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
We then hear furniture being turned over and fragile things breaking, a plate suddenly rolls in from the other room, and we see Sakura walk out of the room, dragging Duo off to another room, looking very pissed off. She looks over and sees all those people, and hisses at them loud enough to make them all flinch, and moves on.  
  
Everyone: .  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hokey Peeps, here's the dillio, The fifth chappy to this story has, sadly, been erased from my computer, I don't know how, but I'm working on getting it back, but until then, I'm going straight to chappy six, I don't think that anything of any importance happened in five, but if there's anything that doesn't make sense, feel free to mention that in my review, and I'll try to explain if I can!! Until then Peeps!  
  
Bloodstain 


	6. Chapter 6

My Demented Anime Fanfic.6  
  
Duo: *looking over status papers for his Gundam* Damnit, why doesn't this work, I keep dividing, adding, subtracting, hell, I've even multiplied, and the numbers still don't work!  
  
Sakura: What?  
  
Duo: Oh God, you're still here? Have you let go of me even once today?  
  
Sakura: um.what's the problem?  
  
Duo: I don't the sum of money it's going to cost to repair my Gundam, I don't know where all this extra money is coming from  
  
Sakura: let me look at it  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Sakura: I might be able to solve it  
  
Duo: Wahahahahahahahahaha! That's funny! Wait, give me that back!  
  
Sakura: Wow, this is just simple Algebra! All you need to do is *starts mumbling algebraic terms and solving the problem*  
  
Duo: .how.?  
  
Sakura: There, all done, it wasn't as hard as you thought, the extra money was just coming from ammo you use when operating it!  
  
Duo: .oh, you might not be such a pain after all; I think I'll keep you!  
  
Sakura: Yaaaay!  
  
And as Sakura screams with joy, our favorite revenge thirsty Ninja spies from a corner of the hanger.  
  
Sasuke: *thinking to himself* that Bastard, what's with all that 'I think I'll keep you' crap??  
  
Meanwhile in the living room  
  
Quatre: Now, please don't be mad at me but-  
  
Heero: You invited more people over, didn't you? Quatre: Yeeeaaaah  
  
Kagome: What?! It's hectic enough around here-  
  
Heero: Because of you!  
  
Kagome: What?! What the hell did I do??  
  
Heero: You showed up, that's what!  
  
Kagome: Whoopty f***in' do!!  
  
Quatre: Wow, wow, wow, watch the mouth there, you wanna talk like that, do it outside  
  
Heero: hey! Are you mocking me now little girl??  
  
Kagome: *Sarcastically* Oh, goodness gracious no!! I would never mock The Perfect Soldier if my life depended on it!!  
  
Heero: FLOOZY!!!  
  
Kagome:.Excuse me?! Did you just call me a Floozy??  
  
Heero: Oh I'm sorry, would slut be a better word?  
  
Suddenly Trowa comes skidding into the room.  
  
Trowa: HEERO!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!!  
  
Trowa drags Heero out of the room.  
  
Trowa: What the hell is wrong with you??!  
  
Heero: What, she was asking for it  
  
Trowa: THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU DO THAT!!  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Trowa: THAT!!  
  
Heero: I was just calling her names; she's not going to get mad because of That!  
  
Trowa: Heero, do you know what floozy and slut mean?  
  
Heero: .n-no. Trowa: no man on the face of this earth does, but what we Do know is, that who ever calls a woman that, suddenly disappears the next day, and are never heard from again. And the scary thing is, if you see the girl that was called those things the next day, she has a, sort of satisfied look on her face.  
  
Heero: y-yer kidding.  
  
Trowa: God I wish I were  
  
Suddenly, both of them here interesting noises coming from the living room.  
  
Quatre: Kagome, no, no put that down, he didn't mean he OWWWWW. NO, No that's sharp, you could hurt somebody if you point that end at them!!  
  
Kagome: ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY IS GONNA DIE!!!  
  
Trowa: Good luck my friend  
  
Trowa runs off  
  
Kagome enters the room, flames flying out of her mouth like Yubaba from Spirited Away.  
  
Heero: heh, h-hi Kagome  
  
Kagome: HEERO YUY!!  
  
Heero: *thinking* think, think, what always works when sucking up to women, ooooo, I got it! *out loud* Oh, um, Kagome, have you lost weight? Because wow, you look great!  
  
Kagome stops charging at him with the sword, and looks at him confusingly  
  
Kagome: r-really.?  
  
Heero: O-oh yeah! Have you looked into the mirror? It's like you're a whole new person!  
  
Kagome: well, I wouldn't go That far. I mean yeah, I exercise every now and then, but do I really look like I-  
  
Heero: Oh yeah, and slim girls like you shouldn't be murdering guys that don't know what their sayin' half the time and land themselves in jail, why don't you go out and have a latte with your friends.  
  
Kagome looks at the sword, drops it, and skips off to look for Inu Yasha.  
  
Trowa and Quatre both look at Heero as if he was insane. Trowa:.how did you.?  
  
Heero: I guess it's just my *runs his hand through his hair* manly charm  
  
We here the door bell ring  
  
Quatre: The other guests are here!! Lets get the door!! *runs to the door as fast as he can*  
  
Heero: Quatre, I'm already sleepin' on the couch, no way in hell you movin' me to the floor!  
  
Quatre opens the door, six girls are standing at the door, all six of them are holding folders that carry pictures of their favorite anime characters, one of these girls, is in fact, the writer if our demented story!  
  
Kate: QUATRE!!  
  
Quatre: KATE!!  
  
Both huge like old friends  
  
Paige: WHERES BOROBORO?!!  
  
Caitlin K: first off, his names HoroHoro, you should know that, second off, he hasn't been written in yet  
  
Caitlin M: Where's Tasuki??  
  
Caitlin K: Neither has he!  
  
Melody: What about Trowa?  
  
Trowa: I-I'm right here  
  
Melody pushes everybody aside, grabs Trowa's arm and drags him off into another room.  
  
Heero: Hey, I have a question, how come pansies like Trowa and Quatre get idolized, but cool characters like me and Duo don't  
  
Caitlin K: Hey! You ever call Trowa a pansy again and I'll slap you so hard you grandma'll flinch!!  
  
Kate: Ditto to me too!!  
  
Helen: Caitlin, when is Amiboshi going to enter the picture?  
  
Caitlin M: Yeah, and when is Tasuki going to?  
  
Caitlin K: does it look like I would know?  
  
Helen: Well yeah, after all, you are the one writing this thing  
  
Caitlin K: That, is beside the point!  
  
Caitlin M: Not really, in fact it's exactly the point  
  
Caitlin K: You will see them when you see them, Helen, Sasuke is in the Gundam Hanger, Caitlin, Trowa is off somewhere with Melody, have fun.  
  
And with that, Caitlin K. disappeared off somewhere for most of the day.  
  
Meanwhile, guess who's still in the hanger?  
  
Duo: Sakura, come!  
  
Sakura: yes Duo-sama, do I have ta call you sama, I like kun much better  
  
Duo: Sakura, you do as I say, is that clear?  
  
Sakura: Of coarse Duo-kun-  
  
Duo: Sakura--,  
  
Sakura: Si-gh, Sama, what do you want me to do?  
  
Duo: work out these papers for me, I don't understand them *hands papers to Sakura*  
  
Sakura: *looking at the papers confusingly* but, this is only adding and subtracting, I'm sure that-  
  
Duo: Sakura--, I said that I didn't understand them, what do you do when I don't understand things?  
  
Sakura: Si----gh, do them for you  
  
Duo: Good girl! Now get to it  
  
Sasuke: That bastard is gonna get his ass kicked so bad he wont be able to sit for a week.!  
  
Helen: HI!!  
  
Sasuke: GYAAAA!!!  
  
Both Duo and Sakura turn around  
  
Sasuke: Shimatta!! Shhhh  
  
When Duo and Sakura don't hear anything else, they turn back around  
  
Helen: Ohhh, I get it, you're spyin' on them  
  
Sasuke: Yeah, now go away  
  
Helen: Oh Sasuke-kun, that's so like you!  
  
Sasuke: "kun"?  
  
Helen: I think I'll join you!  
  
Sasuke: No! I'm mean, you'll ruin the effect  
  
Helen: What effect?  
  
Sasuke: Well, Sakura has been taken hostage by Shinigami, and I'm going to jump in any minute, and gallantly rescue her-  
  
Helen: So you can win back her affection?  
  
Sasuke: What, how did you know, I mean, no.  
  
Helen: But don't you like her?  
  
Sasuke: NO!! Why would you think that?!  
  
Helen: I'll take that as a yes  
  
Sasuke: WHAT, NO!!  
  
Helen: Might wanna quiet down slim, they'll hear ya  
  
Sasuke: Who's slim??  
  
Helen: My God.  
  
Sasuke: Who're you??  
  
Helen: Oh My God. Mean while, somewhere else in the giant anime infested house  
  
Trowa: Where are we??  
  
Melody: In the attic of this place  
  
Trowa: Oh, and you are??  
  
Melody: My names Melody, and I'm your biggest fan!  
  
Trowa: re-ally?  
  
Melody: The other Gundam Wing characters are nothing compared to you!  
  
Trowa: YOU AGREE TOO??  
  
Melody: Oh yeah!!  
  
Trowa: Do ya wanna go watch endless waltz??  
  
Melody: I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!  
  
Trowa: ME TOO!!  
  
Melody and Trowa scamper downstairs to the big screen TV, but suddenly Melody stops and runs back upstairs, dragging Trowa with her  
  
Melody: RUN!!  
  
Trowa: What??  
  
Melody: It's Caitlin!  
  
Trowa: and Caitlin is.  
  
Melody: Caitlin is another one of your fans  
  
Trowa: and that's a bad thing?  
  
Melody: FOR ME!!  
  
Suddenly Caitlin M bursts through the door  
  
Caitlin M: Hi, Melody, what are you doing up here with Trowa?  
  
Melody: Um, nothin'. Caitlin M: Well Tasuki isn't here yet, so I'm gonna hang out with you until he gets here!  
  
Trowa: GREAT!  
  
Melody: Gre----at.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	7. Chapter 7

My Demented Anime Fanfic... 7  
  
0 Heero: Where's Relena now?  
  
Kim: She and Kate and Caitlin went shopping. I think  
  
Heero: You think?  
  
Kim: It was either shopping, or going to the movies  
  
Heero: Your friends. don't like to buy things. do they?  
  
Kim: I don't think so; they're not big on buying cloths and stuff like that  
  
Heero: Oh thank God.  
  
Suddenly we hear people laughing in the living room, Heero and Kim walk in to find Kate, Quatre, Melody Caitlin M, and Trowa sitting a big comfy couch, watching Endless Waltz. Duo and Sakura walk in to see what all the commotion is about.  
  
Duo: Hey! Look, it's me!!  
  
Sakura runs over to the couch and sits next to Kate, Duo follows her, but finds the couch packed, with no room, but that's not a problem for the great Shinagami!  
  
Duo: Sakura, get up.  
  
Sakura: What? Why?  
  
Duo: Because there isn't any room on the couch for me  
  
Sakura: There's room on the floor  
  
Duo: Sakura-  
  
Sakura rolls her eyes, and sits down on the floor. Duo smiles and sits in Sakura's place  
  
Kate: You really are cruel!  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Kate: oh, never mind.  
  
Paige: LOOK WHO I FOUND MEDETAITING IN A CLOSET!!  
  
Everyone jumps in surprise at Paige; they turn around to see Paige, dragging Kakashi by his hair.  
  
Sakura: So That's where you've been all this time, in a closet!  
  
Kakashi: And you can't blame me either! This house is way too crazy!  
  
Quatre: Well, now that you're here, sit down and watch the movie with us!  
  
Kakashi: I'd love to, but I need to go-  
  
Paige: Oh no you don't Kakashi, now that I've found you, you ain't goin' nowhere  
  
Just as Paige and Kakashi sit down, we hear the door swing open and a mob of people flood into the house, the mob of people consisted of: Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, who went out for coffee. Caitlin K, Relena, and a bunch of other people that haven't been introduced to our story yet, one of the new persons was, in fact a panda, a man with a mohock, and a little yellow rodent type thing. Relena is carrying the rodent, and dragging the panda into the house, and had a rope around a little thirteen year old boy, and was dragging him into the house.  
  
Heero: Relena----  
  
Relena: Caitlin and I went to go see Cowboy Bebop the movie, and saw these people's at the theatre too!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Caitlin K: Ed is definitely my favorite character!  
  
Relena: I don't know, that weird guy that was amune to everything was pretty cool too  
  
Caitlin: Well, yeah, I guess  
  
Relena: Hey, why didn't Kate come?  
  
Caitlin: She and Quatre were wa-  
  
Relena: Hey, look at those people over there!  
  
Caitlin: Are you listening?  
  
Relena: Look, one of them is a panda!  
  
Caitlin: I know Re-  
  
Relena: and then there's another group of people over there with a bunch of weird animal things!  
  
Caitlin: Relena?  
  
Relena: Oh look, look at the other group over there with the cute little boy, you know, the one in the robes with the little ponytail?  
  
Caitlin: Yes Relena, I know  
  
Suddenly Relena is gone, and miraculously materializes over by the panda. Caitlin watches as Relena has a conversation with the one of the girls in the group, suddenly Relena grabs the panda, runs over to the people with the animals, talks to, the single girl in that group, grabs the yellow rat, runs over to the people in the other group, talks to a man that looks amazingly like a woman, grabs the little boy then starts running back to the mansion, with 23 people following her.  
  
*flashback end*  
  
Heero: RELENA!!  
  
Relena: HEERO!!  
  
Caitlin: *clinging to a man with blue hair, and the mohock* Caitlin, Tasuki has appeared!!  
  
Caitlin M comes running out of the living room, and hurls herself at the surprised ex-bandit.  
  
Heero: Quatre! Get your butt in, this involves you too!  
  
Kate: How does this involve Qua-chan??  
  
Heero: It's his house!!  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha, I think that we're gonna have ta give up our room  
  
Inu Yasha: NO!!  
  
Quatre: It's all right, I have plenty of hidden rooms in this mansion to fit all of you in to, no worries, Kate-chan, I'll be back in about ten minutes!  
  
Miroku: Sango, may we take our leave, it's getting a tad too crowded in this room  
  
Sango: Want to go watch one of those things that they have in this world, ohhh, what do they call theeem, Movies! That's it, wanna go see one? Miroku: Doesn't that require money?  
  
Sango: Kagome, can I borrow some yen?  
  
Kagome: Well, you could, but it wouldn't do you any good  
  
Sango: why not??  
  
Kagome: Have you forgotten where we are?  
  
Sango: I never knew in the first place, no one ever told me  
  
Quatre: My mansion is in Saudi Arabia, which means that you are in Saudi Arabia  
  
Sango: Why don't they accept yen??  
  
Kate: It's different currency; it really sucks, because I can't use my American money here either  
  
Quatre: Kate-chan, you could always just ask me if you want me to buy you something  
  
Melody shoots into the room, still dragging Trowa  
  
Melody: Now wait just one minute here!! How come Kate gets to use Quatre's credit card, and none of us do?  
  
Sango sprints over to Quatre, grabs him by the collar and picks him up off the ground  
  
Sango: Quatre.I want.to go watch a movie. I don't have the right currency.what are You. going to do about this. HMMMM??!  
  
Kate: Leave my Qua-chan alone!!  
  
Quatre: Well, I, I give you my credit card!  
  
Sango: THAT'S RIGHT!!  
  
Sango grabs Quatre's credit card, grabs Miroku and storms out the door. During all of this, our new guests have been watching dumbfounded at the events that just occurred in the room just now, and to save inc and time, we are just going to assume that we already know their names!  
  
Misty: Why are we here again?  
  
Miaka: Well, I don't know about you, but there was just this really bright flash of light and it transported us to here. wherever, 'here' is Brock: HI, MY NAME IS BROCK!! And may I be the first person to say that yiu look lovely tonight, whereing your short miniskirt school uniform!  
  
Misty: BROCK!! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!  
  
Miaka: Tamahome-, that persons scaring me-  
  
Tamahome: Yow, back off dude, she's taken!  
  
But by this time, Brock is not listening because he has seen another pretty lady that he feels he needs to try to hook up with  
  
Kagome:. um, hi?  
  
Brock: Will you go out with me??  
  
Inu Yasha: Hey look, it's a younger, stupider version of Miroku! And by the way no  
  
Caitlin: Chichiri, you wanna go into another room and watch a movie?  
  
Chichiri: What's a movie?  
  
Caitlin: It's a form of entertainment; I think you'll like it  
  
Caitlin M: Yeah, let's join them Tasuki!  
  
Caitlin K: Come on; let's watch some Naruto!  
  
Suddenly Naruto appears out of wherever he was in  
  
Naruto: Did someone just call me?  
  
Caitlin M: Maybe we should watch Shaman King instead  
  
Caitlin K: Yeah  
  
Paige: *dragging Kakashi* I wanna watch too, come on Kakashi!  
  
Kakashi: Could you possibly let go of my hair?  
  
Sakura: I'm coming too!  
  
Duo: Sakura, you have work to do, besides, I want to watch Shaman King, and you're not aloud to watch whatever I'm watching when I'm watching it!  
  
Sasuke and Helen both spring around the corner to confront Duo Sasuke: You have enslaved your last Shinigami!!  
  
Helen: Who are you trying to be? Superman?  
  
Sasuke: Shut up Helen, you're ruining the effect again!  
  
Helen: Translation, I'm in the way of you getting Sakura to like you again!  
  
Sasuke: Yeah! I mean, no.  
  
Helen: Fine, I don't care anymore! Besides, one of my favorite characters has arrived!  
  
Helen runs over to Amiboshi, and grabs him by the arms and drags him into the room with Caitlin K and Caitlin M and Chichiri and Tasuki, too watch Shaman King, While Kate, Quatre, Melody, Trowa, Sakura and Sasuke go back into the other living room to watch the rest of Endless Waltz.  
  
Duo: What happened to my personal slave?  
  
Ash: Your personal what??  
  
Duo: Slave kid, ever heard of one?  
  
Ranma: Who hasn't? Only weak people that can't do anything on their own have personal slaves!  
  
Ash: But that's not the point, enslaving people are wrong!  
  
Pikachu: Pika, Pi.  
  
Everyone stops what they're doing to look at the yellow rat  
  
Duo: What. the hell. is THAT??  
  
Ryoga: I think this house is infested, Akane! Watch out! There might be more of those giant ugly rodents around here!  
  
Ash: What! Pikachu isn't a rodent, he's my friend!  
  
Ukyo: he named it!  
  
Akane: and calls it his friend. gross.  
  
Misty: Ash, I don't think this world has Poke'mon  
  
Ash: I think you're right Genma: Ranma! Maybe if we get rid of all the rats in this house, they'll give us a free meal!  
  
Soun: Excellent idea Genma! Lets get to it!  
  
Relena: Stop! Pikachu isn't a rat, it was in one of the other shows I watch, I think it's cute!  
  
Ash: Show?  
  
Shampoo: Weird girl said that we were from show too!  
  
Hotohori: She said the same thing to me as well; I don't understand what she meant  
  
Ukyo: And that guy over there doesn't know what a show is?  
  
Kagome: Hey! I've seen you on TV too; you're on that show called Fushigi Yugi!  
  
Miaka: No we're not! But wait; aren't you people from that show called Inu Yasha?  
  
Inu Yasha: What? There's a show named after me??  
  
Kagome: And you people are from that show called Ranma ½!  
  
Ryoga: That's ridiculous! I would never be able to find my way to the studio, if I were on a show, which I'm not!  
  
Nabiki: Wait, you people Are from Fushigi Yugi, and you three Are from Inu Yasha!  
  
Shippo: Kagome, what's a show?  
  
Kasumi: Well, you all do look vaguely familiar, like I saw you on TV before.  
  
Inu Yasha: Duo, do something about these people!  
  
Duo: Me?! No way, I'm trying my best to stay out of this!  
  
Kagome: AND YOU!! *Points at Duo* you're from that show called Gundam Wing, I LOVE THAT SHOW!!  
  
Duo: Don't you even Try to get me into this! I Do Not Care, if I am from a show in your world! Lets leave it at that! Come on Heero, Relena; let's leave while we still can!  
  
Inu Yasha: Come on Kagome! Lets go too.  
  
Kagome: There's Ranma, and Akane, and Nabiki, and Kasumi, there's Shampoo, Ukyo, oh look, Ryoga too!  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh boy.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Chapter 8

My Demented Anime Fanfic..8  
  
Kagome: Why is it that all of the characters that I have seen on shows at home are suddenly here, at this place??  
  
Inu Yasha: I couldn't tell ya  
  
Kate: Well, I'm not a character, so I'm thinkin' that this is pretty cool!  
  
Caitlin M: Hey, We're Caitlin and Chichiri??  
  
Helen: They left talking upstairs awhile ago  
  
Melody: Trowa, lets join them!  
  
Trowa: But I'm Hungry!  
  
Tasuki: If yer askin' me, I think that Chichiri is movin' way too fast  
  
Everyone stares at Tasuki like he's insane  
  
Caitlin M: Tasuki, what are you talking about  
  
Kim: You don't think that Chichiri.  
  
Caitlin M: GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!  
  
Heero: I'm not a part of this conversation, don't look at me  
  
Helen: We weren't  
  
Kate: Maybe we should check on them, just in case  
  
Caitlin M: Wait; we don't even know what Tasuki meant by that! Tasuki, what did you mean??  
  
Tasuki: Well, the guy friggin' suffers the death of 'is best friend and family after discov'rin, that 'is fiancée was cheatin' on 'im with 'is best friend. I'm just sayin' that he maybe should wait a few more years till he should start hitting on girls!  
  
Everyone:.!!!  
  
Caitlin M: Tasuki, why would you say that???!!!  
  
Tasuki: Jeez, don't you people 'ave eyes?? Did you see the way he was coming onto that girl?? But what surprises me is that, she is really young, how old izzat girl?  
  
Kim: Fourteen, how old is Chichiri?  
  
Tasuki: Twenty-five  
  
Chiriko: I think we're all forgetting the fact that Chichiri is a monk, wouldn't this be strictly against his religion?  
  
Tasuki: I'd think so  
  
Kate: I still think we should check  
  
Helen: I don't think there's anything to worry about, lets just forget about this conversation  
  
And Helen is the first one up the stairs and into Caitlin's room, everyone close behind her. We then find Caitlin K, Chichiri, Kakashi and Paige playing on the PS2 that Quatre just happened to have.  
  
Caitlin M: SEE!! I told you people to quit thinking that way, DID I NOT!!!!  
  
Kate: Well, I think that this problem all started when SOMEONE gave us the idea!!  
  
Everyone turns to Tasuki  
  
Tasuki: W-what??  
  
Caitlin M: You know what!!  
  
Caitlin: What's going on, why are you all in my room??  
  
Helen: WHY DON'T YOU ASK TASUKI!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: Why? Did he say anything??  
  
Paige: Knowing Tasuki, which I don't, I'd probably say 'Yes'  
  
Ash: What's going on in here?  
  
Ash suddenly walks in with Pikachu and everyone begins to glare at the yellow rodent, so it desides to go find Misty and leaves  
  
Ash: Did you hear me??  
  
Helen: Go on Tasuki, don't be afraid, tell Chichiri what you assumed  
  
Chichiri: Wait, Tasuki assumed something about me, that isn't good, No Da Tasuki: Well, I thought that you were, um, ya see, the thing IS, I thought that, um, you were, um, well, you went up stairs with her so I, um, I ju-  
  
Chichiri: STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THIS??!!  
  
Caitlin K: I'm lost  
  
Tasuki: Well, you can't blame me for thinkin' that you were flirting with a girl!!  
  
Caitlin K: What Now??  
  
Chichiri: SHE'S FOURTEEN!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: I realize this  
  
Chichiri: THEN WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT??!!  
  
Caitlin K: I think I'm going to try and make my own liquor down stairs; I really need to think about something else, then what Tasuki's perverted mind assumed!!  
  
Heero: I Join You!  
  
Caitlin M: Tasuki, I'll be down in the kitchen once you're done here  
  
Tasuki: NO!! WAIT! YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME HERE!!! CAITLIN!!!  
  
Kakashi: Did you people here what those three are doing down stairs?  
  
Inu Yasha: *whispers* No! Don't tell them, this is getting interesting!  
  
Miroku: *appears out of nowhere* Indeed, I quite agree Inu Yasha, by the way, where did lady Kagome and Lady Sango go?  
  
Paige: They went down stairs with the two Caitlin's and Heero to make liquor  
  
Suddenly Trowa Disappears and we hear Duo sprinting down the hall towards the Kitchen  
  
Quatre: W-what did you say??  
  
Paige: I think you heard me, so I refuse to repeat myself!  
  
Tasuki: You people make liquor too?! I want some!!  
  
Chichiri: Hold it! I'm not done with you yet No Da, but I first want to stop those seven from making liquor, besides, I wanna have some too  
  
Everyone heads down to the kitchen to stop two fourteen year old girls and a fifteen-year-old boy from killing themselves, but when they get to the Kitchen, the door is pad locked  
  
Kagome: NOOOOOOOOOO!! Open the door Damn it!! You can't hog it all!!!  
  
Sango: Kagome, is home made liquor good??  
  
Kagome: It's the best kind, I caught grandpa making it once and took it away from him because he's old, and I tried it in my room, I got hooked!!  
  
Paige: The only reason she's doing it because she remembered reading it from a Gundam Wing Fanfic, if she hadn't remember it, she'd probably be yelling at Tasuki with Chichiri right now  
  
Sasuke and Sakura run around the corner and straight into the mob of people gathered around the Kitchen door  
  
Sasuke: We heard something about alcohol being made in the Kitchen, so we wanted to see  
  
Chichiri: We're trying to stop them, but they pad locked the door with a steal wall, don't ask me how  
  
Meanwhile in the Kitchen.  
  
Heero: Now lets boil it for 3 days, then it should be ready, why did you wanna make this stuff again??  
  
Caitlin K: I read too much, and remembered this from something I read  
  
Caitlin M: Just something that I haven't done yet, new experiences  
  
Kagome: *through the wall* OPEN THE DOOR DAMN IT!!!! I WANT SOME TOO!!!  
  
Three Days later  
  
Heero: It's ready!  
  
Caitlin K: Finally!  
  
Caitlin M: Is this gonna give us a hangover once we're done?  
  
Heero: Only if you drink too much, but don't worry, I'll make sure that you don't!!  
  
Caitlin K: Are we ready yet?  
  
Caitlin M: I've got the glasses!  
  
They each poor each other a large glass of home aid brew  
  
Caitlin M: Bottom's up!  
  
They each drink the whole glass; Caitlin K stumbles back and falls on her butt, cupping her hands over her mouth, Caitlin M stumbles back and catches the counter to lean on, also cupping her hands over her mouth  
  
Caitlin K: That. was Awful!  
  
Caitlin M: Ditto. I'm never drinkin' That stuff, ever again.  
  
Both of them dive at the kettle for another glass.  
  
*1 hour later* Back out on the other side of the steel wall  
  
Tasuki: I don't hear nothin', ya think they've pasted out?  
  
Chichiri: That wouldn't be good No Da. But, well, they have been in there for three full days  
  
Kagome: I'm gonna open a vein if they don't let me have any of the drink, and it won't be mine!  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome, calm down, it can't be that good  
  
Kagome shoots Inu Yasha a scary death stare, and Inu Yasha shuts up  
  
Misty: Aren't they under aged?  
  
Helen: Yeah, so?  
  
Misty: Well, then isn't this illegal?  
  
Yui: I think it's illegal to be making Liquor period  
  
Duo: WOW! Where'd You come from??  
  
Yui: Give me a break! I haven't had one line in this whole stupid fic, so shut up!  
  
Duo: That wasn't the answer I was looking for  
  
Yui: Grrrrrr, si-gh, I can from that weird place with all the robots  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Duo: YOU WERE IN THE HANGER??!!  
  
Yui: Um, Yeah, so?  
  
Duo: Did you touch any of the Gundams?? Did you touch Deathsycths??  
  
Trowa: What about Heavyarms, I didn't touch Heavyarms did you??  
  
Quatre: You better not have touched my Sandrock!!  
  
Yui: Um.  
  
Duo: Well??! Did You??!  
  
Yui: No.  
  
Trowa: Oh Thank God  
  
Yui: Well, there was one that I touched  
  
Trowa Quatre and Duo: WHAT?!  
  
Yui: I think it was the. 'Gundam' thing called Wing Zero  
  
Quatre: Oh Thank You Lord!!  
  
Yui: And it started talking to me  
  
At this statement, everyone turns around, including the obsessed to get in the Kitchen Kagome  
  
Yui: W-what?  
  
Suddenly, the missing Gundam Boy and Sally make their appearances at long last  
  
Wufei: DUO YOU BASTARD!!  
  
Duo: Not now, please not now!  
  
Wufei sprints around the corner and into the 'anime infested kitchen.  
  
Wufei: What the hell Is this?  
  
Quatre: Wufei *ahem* so good to see you, these, all these, people are our guests  
  
Wufei: For how long?  
  
Trowa: Couldn't tell ya  
  
While Wufei stares in confusion, Duo makes his getaway into his and Hilde's room  
  
Inu Yasha: Screw this, I haven't eaten in three days, I'm opening this door!!  
  
Inu Yasha unsheathes the Tetsusaiga and busts down the door  
  
Everyone enters the room to find Heero wearing a tutu, and a Lakers foam finger (I hate the Lakers) Caitlin K dressed up as Vash from Trigun, and pretending, and very badly, to not want to kill people and save the planet, in which all of her friends know that she could care less about the planet's survival and wouldn't even begin to hesitate to kill someone if they pissed her off. Caitlin M was dressed up as Ash from Poke'mon and was pretending to throw a Poke'ball and shout out attacks to the invisible beast! Both of them also pass out while Inu Yasha was busting the door down. Kagome sprints into the room and heads straight for the kettle  
  
Kagome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Sobbing* they drank it a-ll!!  
  
Miroku: and looks like they had fun in the process too  
  
Melody: Was Caitlin K acting like Vash just now?  
  
Helen: Yeah, I think it was  
  
Kate: *Snort* Now That's funny  
  
Paige: Wow, what a mess, gross  
  
Ash: hey, is that girl dressed up as me??  
  
Kim: Yup  
  
Ash: Why?  
  
Kim: Well, you have to admit, you Are a pretty lame character, out of a, pretty lame TV Show  
  
Ash: Hey!!  
  
Pikachu: Pickachu!!  
  
Inu Yasha: THAT'S IT, IF SOMEONE DOESN'T HET THAT LITTLE RAT OUT OF HEAR WITHIN THE NEXT SECOND, I'LL KILL IT MYSELF!!! Ash grabs Pickachu and Runs out of the Kitchen as fast as he can. Suddenly, Heero wakes up, and sees himself, in a tutu and Lakers foam finger.  
  
Heero: What the F***?!  
  
Duo: Look, sleeping Beauty awakens  
  
Heero: Why am I in a tutu, and OH GOD, LAKERS!! I HATE THEM!!  
  
Kagome: *sob* greedy pigs.*sniff*  
  
Sango: Home aid Liquor can't be That good!  
  
Tasuki: Shows how much You know!  
  
Suddenly Caitlin M wakes up  
  
Caitlin M: Um, why are you all in here?  
  
Kagome: BECAUSE WE THOUGHTT HAT YOU MIGHT JUST BE GENEROUS ENOUGH TO SAVE SOME FOR US!!!  
  
Caitlin M: . what?  
  
Heero: She's talking about the home aid liquor  
  
Caitlin M: O  
  
Kagome: I COULD KILL YOU!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Ok Kagome, that's enough, let Me do the killing!  
  
Inu Yasha drags Kagome out of the kitchen, suddenly we hear a very loud command from the dining room  
  
Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: WENCH!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!  
  
And Kagome comes running into the kitchen and jumps on Heero, trying to inflicked pain on him for being so "selfish". Well, Heero knocks her out  
  
Heero: I think that she should take a nice, long, very long, nap, like, for the rest of the story!! Kate: Yeah, I think so too, but Caitlin would never get rid of Kagome, it's just one of her things, she's violent, crazy, And unreasonable!  
  
Caitlin K: .I heard that Kate.  
  
Caitlin K, finally wakes up  
  
Kate: .no you didn't. you imagined the whole thing!! It must be that hangover of yours!  
  
And with that, Kate takes her leave  
  
Caitlin K: If I didn't feel like I was gonna throw up, I'd be chasing her! *Keels over*  
  
Quatre and Trowa, the two best GW Characters, help Caitlin M and K upstairs into their room, because they share a room, due to the lake of space and the WAY TO MANY anime characters.  
  
Chichiri: *sigh* I guess that means no PS2 for a while, no da  
  
Paige: what? Why?  
  
Chichiri: Their room is the only room with a PS2 and a TV, no da  
  
Paige: So? I have a Gamecube in my room  
  
Chichiri and Kakashi: REALLY??  
  
Paige: tcha!  
  
Kakashi: we can play Gamecube until the two Caitlin's wake up!!  
  
Chichiri: Lead the way Paige, no da  
  
Paige: OK!!  
  
To be continued  
  
Note by the Author:  
  
For those of you who have made an appearance in the Demented Fanfic, I should probably note, that your personalities will be slightly different than in real life, for example, you may find yourself more outgoing than you actually are, and for those of you, who have only had a few lines so far. it's not even close to the end, so sit tight, thank you  
Caitlin Kettle 


	9. Chapter 9

My Demented Anime Fanfic......9  
  
Kagome: .evil fiends, they should all be punished!  
  
Inu Yasha: GET OVER IT KAGOME, ITS JUST ALCHOHOL!!  
  
Kagome: SAYS YOU!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh, I give up  
  
Inu Yasha walks off somewhere to leave Kagome pouting in her room. Mean while in the living room, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kate and Quatre are watching Naruto, not the smartest idea.  
  
Naruto: LOOKY, LOOKY, IT'S ME!!!  
  
Sakura: Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but the camera really likes Naruto!  
  
Sasuke: Only when he's acting like a moron  
  
Naruto: SASUKE!!!  
  
Sasuke: Naruto  
  
Sakura: I'm leaving  
  
Kate: Me too, I'll be back in a while Qua-chan!  
  
Sakura and Kate leave Quatre to stop Sasuke and Naruto from killing each other. Duo is in the other room spying on Sakura, somehow without Sasuke's knowledge.  
  
Duo: Just you wait my pretty! *laughs evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sakura: *shivers* brrrrr!  
  
Kate: Cold?  
  
Sakura: No, I don't know why I shivered, *sarcastically* maybe someone's plotting against me! HAHAHA  
  
Kate: HAHAHA, yeah right! Like, say Duo!  
  
Sakura: Yeah, and he's planning to kidnap me! HAHAHA  
  
Kate: And force you to be his slave again! HAHAH-  
  
Both girls stop laughing at this comment and stare at each other for a moment, and Sakura runs upstairs to join her Sensei in paying Naruto on Gamecube.  
  
Duo: Curse you Kate!  
  
Kate: ACHOO! Huh, don't know where that came from, *sarcastically* maybe someone's talking about me! Hahah- *stops laughing, looks around, then runs back into the room with Quatre.  
  
Somewhere in a different part of the house.  
  
Relena: So, what did you wanna talk to me about Hilde?  
  
Hilde: Duo  
  
Relena: w-why??  
  
Hilde: He's been stalking someone all day, but won't tell me who it is! Do you know??  
  
Relena: I-I really don't think that I should get into this Hilde.  
  
Hilde: You know, don't you?!  
  
Relena: N-no, w-why would you s-say that??  
  
Hilde: because you stuttering like a fool!  
  
Relena: Really, I d-didn't notice  
  
Hilde: Tell me!  
  
Relena: I don't think I should  
  
Hilde: WHY?!  
  
Relena: Because it's none of my business  
  
Hilde: I'm making it your business  
  
Relena: You can't do that!  
  
Hilde: I'm dating the Guy, I'm pretty sure I can!  
  
Relena: Kuso!  
  
Hilde: Now tell me! Relena: I don't wanna *crosses her arms like a child*  
  
Hilde: RELENA!  
  
Relena: HILDE!!  
  
Both women: GRRRRRRR  
  
Relena storms off to find Heero. Hilde storms off to find Duo and beat the truth outta him. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku are just coming home from the movie.  
  
Miroku: That was one of the most pointless shows I have EVER seen  
  
Sango: Oh, quit complaining! It was better than you make it out to be!  
  
Miroku: the only good thing about it was all the hot ladies in it, but I wouldn't ask any of THEM to bear my child!  
  
Sango: And why not?  
  
Miroku: They all murdered their husbands  
  
Sango: Oh, I see  
  
Ash: *listening to them from the other room* Misty, what are they talking about?  
  
Misty: A movie you wouldn't like, now shut up and watch the show!  
  
Misty is flipping through all the channels and comes across one very interesting show  
  
"SQUIRTLE, I CHOOSE YOU!!" *changes channel*  
  
Ash: No wait! Misty, go back!  
  
Meanwhile in the gundam hanger  
  
Heero: Duo, why are you dragging me into your twisted ideas?  
  
Duo: shut up and listen!  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
Duo: eh, eh, I mean, please listen, *devises a brilliant plan for catching Sakura*  
  
Heero: You've forgotten one minor detail Duo  
  
Duo: and that is.  
  
Heero: she's hiding behind that Kakashi guy for protection  
  
Duo: So, the guy can't be THAT strong  
  
Heero: and what happened to us killing that little brat Naruto  
  
Duo: oh, we'll get around to it one of these days, anyway.  
  
Sakura: ACHOO!  
  
Chichiri: Bad Omen  
  
Sakura: WHAT?!  
  
Kakashi: Calm down Sakura, he was just joking  
  
Sakura: oh  
  
Paige: HEY LOOK, I DEFEATED ITACHI!!  
  
Kakashi and Chichiri: YOU WHAT?!  
  
Paige: Take a look for yourself!  
  
Sasuke: ITACHI!!!  
  
Sakura: Wow, where'd you come from?  
  
Kakashi: I'd like to know that as well Sasuke  
  
Sasuke: I heard someone say Itachi!  
  
Paige: That was me, I just defeated him!  
  
Sasuke: YOU WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY FIGHTS!!!!!  
  
Paige: Calm down, gosh, it's a game, I beat him on the game, not in real life  
  
Sasuke: O-oh, ok then *leaves the room blushing terribly*  
  
Sakura: *snickers* poor Sasuke-kun!  
  
Right outside the door.  
  
Duo: *watches Sasuke storm out of Paige's bedroom* Perfect, that takes Sasuke-kun out of the picture! Now, to get her outta that bedroom! Oooo, I've got the perfect idea! *Stalks off evilly*  
  
Sakura: Brrrrr  
  
Kakashi: are you catching a cold?  
  
Sakura: No, I'm just being stalked  
  
Kakashi: O  
  
Paige and Chichiri: eh, eh, eh  
  
Back to Duo: NARUTO!!!  
  
Naruto: STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!  
  
Duo: No, no, no, I need you to help me to get Sakura out of Paige's bedroom  
  
Naruto: So, does this mean that your not gonna try and kill me now?  
  
Duo: No  
  
Naruto: Oh  
  
Duo: but I'll put it off a day, if you help me  
  
Naruto: *glares* fine *walks off to Paige's room*  
  
Chichiri: Paige, how, exactly did you beat Itachi?  
  
Paige: I'm just skilled I guess  
  
Chichiri: It's a video game, how can you be skilled with a game?  
  
Paige: It's called practice  
  
Chichiri: O  
  
Naruto: *barges into the room* Sakura, can you help me find Sasuke, we have a score to settle *cracks knuckles*  
  
Sakura: Um, can't you settle your score another time?  
  
Naruto: No Sakura: Why?  
  
Naruto: Trust me Sakura-chan, if you were a guy, you'd understand  
  
Sakura: O-ok, but only for a little bit  
  
Naruto: Thanx!!  
  
They both walk out of the room  
  
Duo: Naruto, just for that, you get an extra day!  
  
Hilde: DUO!!  
  
Duo: Oh crap!  
  
Hilde: Hi honey!  
  
Duo: H-hi  
  
Hilde: How ya doin'?  
  
Duo: Good.  
  
Hilde: Well that's great!  
  
Duo: Hilde, what are you up to?  
  
Hilde: Up to, what makes you think I'm up to anything?  
  
Duo: Well, for one, you're talking in a Brookline accent  
  
Hilde: Oh really? I didn't notice, so?  
  
Duo: the last time you did that, the president of L3 almost got his head blown off because he slightly came on to you  
  
Hilde: So?  
  
Duo: A-re, are you feeling ok?  
  
Hilde: Fantastic!  
  
Duo: You don't have any *tries to see behind her back* sharp objects on you, do you  
  
Hilde: Oh, you don't mean *pulls out one of Wufei's Katana's* a sharp object like this, do ya?  
  
Duo: H-Hilde, just, calm down!  
  
Hilde: Calm down?! Calm Down about what??!! I'm calm! I'm just extremely agitated!!  
  
Duo: W-why?  
  
Hilde: BECAUSE DUO!! *Ahem* you have been sneaking around the mansion all day, and you refuse, to tell me WHY!! So, if I may Duo, before I am forced to run you through with this, very nice, very expensive, katana, that Wufei, would most likely run ME through with this very same sword because I took it from behind his back, would you please tell me why, you have been sneaking around the mansion all day?  
  
Duo: Um, maybe, if you put the sword down  
  
Hilde: Don't think so Hon  
  
Duo: Oh, well, ok then, well, um, how do I explain?  
  
Heero: You can't, but I can  
  
Hilde: Where have you been?  
  
Heero: That's classified information  
  
Hilde: Shut the F*** up Perfect Soldier, you can explain WHY Duo has been sneaky all day?  
  
HeerO; Yeah actually  
  
Duo: You can? I mean, yeah, you can!  
  
Hilde: Start talking  
  
Heero: I asked Duo to spy on Relena for the day while I divise a plan to plan out her birthday, next month  
  
Hilde: Oh really, why exactly?  
  
Heero: Well, I like to plan ahead  
  
Hilde: Relena was with me all day  
  
Duo: I-I know, I was trying to find her, all day Hilde: Duo Maxwell, if you are lying to me, I will wake up in the middle of the night, and do something extremely terrifying, which involves, a pair of scissors, and that long, beautiful braid of yours, so you best not be lying love *drops katana and struts off*  
  
Duo: *whimper* H-Heero, can you back your word up?  
  
Heero: Hell no, why in the world would I throw Relena a birthday party? What a waste of my time!  
  
Duo: I can think of something that would be even more wasting of your time  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Duo: You in your grave, if you get my hair chopped off, and you know more than anything that I can back my words up when it comes to my hair!!  
  
Heero: Right, uh, I think I'm gonna take your word for it, I will, find a way, to back my words up  
  
Duo: Good! Now in the mean time, we have a Ninja to kidnap!! *runs off, laughing evilly*  
  
Heero: O-o-o-o-k?  
  
Meanwhile out in, the garden of all places  
  
Sasuke: I can't BELIEVE that I just did that! I'll never be able to face her again, I have no choice, I must dye my hair blonde, steal some of Quatre's clothing and leave the country, never to return!  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Chapter 10

My Demented Anime Fanfic.10  
  
We will begin our story in Quatre's big bedroom where we find our favorite vengeful Ninja going through Quatre's cloths!!  
  
Sasuke: Damnit!! Doesn't this guy have anything OTHER than these stupid vests, GRRRRRR!!!!  
Just then, Quatre walks in!  
  
Quatre: Um, may I ask what your doing in my closet?  
  
Sasuke: I'm stealing some of your cloths *doesn't realize he's talking*  
  
Quatre: Oh, can you stop?  
  
Sasuke: No *still hasn't realized he's talking*  
  
Quatre: Um, may I ask WHY, you are stealing my cloths?  
  
Sasuke: What? *finally realizes he's talking and turns around* Oh, crap!!  
  
Quatre: Indeed  
  
Sasuke: This, this isn't what it looks like  
  
Quatre: Do you mean to say that it DOESN'T look like your stealing my cloths?  
  
Sasuke: Um, yeah.  
  
Quatre: Oh, then, what DOES it look like?  
  
Sasuke: Um.uh, it.looks like.I'm.BORROWING!!! That's it, I'm borrowing your cloths  
  
Quatre: With out asking?  
  
Sasuke: Yes, wait.yeah, yeah with out asking  
  
Quatre: Well, can I ask why you're Borrowing my cloths?  
  
Sasuke: No, you may not, but while you're here, do you have any other closets full of cloths, I don't like the once you have here  
  
Quatre: Pity, get out  
  
Sasuke: W-what? Quatre: Get, Out, Of, My, ROOM!!!!  
  
Sasuke: O-ok  
  
*meanwhile in the Gundam hanger*  
  
Yui: A-are you sure this is ok?  
  
Solo: Of coarse it is, would I lie?  
  
Yui: Well, I really don't know  
  
Solo: Well, I wouldn't, all you have to do is open the cockpit, after that it's as easy as eating pie  
  
Yui: I don't like pie  
  
Solo: cake then  
  
Yui: Or cake  
  
Solo: Ok, lets just say it's easy once you get in, how's that?  
  
Yui: Sure *opens cockpit and crawls in*  
  
Solo: Good  
  
Yui: Now what?  
  
Solo: Now all you have to do is.  
  
*meanwhile in the living room*  
  
Sakura: SASUKE!!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!!  
  
Duo: Just a little closer my sweet.  
  
Sakura: SASU-WHAAAAA!!!  
  
Duo: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! You thought you could hide, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!!!  
  
Sakura: mmff! mmmfmffff?! mmfmmfmff!! *translation* Duo-kun! What are you doing?! Let go of me!!  
  
Duo: Oh, oh what wazzat? Oh well, it don't matta, I caught you!! Nothing escapes the traitorous grips of Shinagami!!! HAHAHA  
  
Sakura: mmfffffmmf *translation* what a show off  
  
*in the living room*  
  
Kate: Why is my Qua-chan not back yet?!  
  
Naruto: I dunno, maybe he's ran off with another girl *snickers*  
  
Kate: *jumps on Naruto and starts choking him* DON'T EVER SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE, AWFUL, TRAITOROUS THING AGAIN YOU LITTLE INSECT!!!  
  
Naruto: O-ok!! *hack* Stop it!! *choke*  
  
*K and M's bed room*  
  
Duo: Ok, we can hide here, those two are out cold *lets go of Sakura's mouth*  
  
Sakura: Duo!! What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Duo: What?? I missed you Sakura.chan  
  
Sakura: Oh like hell you did!! You just wanna put me to work!  
  
Duo: Well put my dear, speaking of work, lets get to it!  
  
Sakura: No  
  
Duo: Wh-wha??  
  
Sakura: You heard me  
  
Duo: WHY?!  
  
Sakura: I don't wanna, that's why  
  
Duo: Is that so? *pulls out gun* Will this change your mind?  
  
Sakura: Uh.um.maybe just a little  
  
Duo: Good!  
  
Caitlin K: Duo, what are you doing in my room?  
  
Duo: GYAAAA!!!  
  
Caitlin M: Shuddup, SOME of us are trying to sleep.you.know Duo why are you pointing a gun at Sakura??  
  
Caitlin K: Good question  
  
Sakura: Duo's trying to kidnap me and make me his slave!!  
  
Caitlin M: Oh, really?  
  
Caitlin K: Carry on  
  
Sakura: WHAAAAT?!  
  
Duo: Shhhhhhh!!!  
  
Sakura: You're just gonna lye there and let him kidnap me?!  
  
Caitlin K: Quite frankly, I'm really to tired to care what Duo does with you, how about you Caitlin, do you care right now  
  
Caitlin M: My conscience is telling me to, but I'm not listening, my head still feels split in two  
  
Duo: Then, by all means, go back to sleep!  
  
Caitlin M: Good plan Duo!  
  
Suddenly we hear a big explosion coming from the hanger  
  
Duo: MY GUNDAM!!!!! *grabs Sakura and runs out of the room*  
  
Caitlin K: Do you wanna see what happened?  
  
Caitlin M: No  
  
Caitlin K: Me neither  
  
*down in the hanger*  
  
Yui: was that s'pose to happen?  
  
Solo: Yup, now, onto Sandrock  
  
Yui: My head is spiiiiininnnng. Solo: Are you ok?  
  
Yui: I think so  
  
Solo: Good, then get up  
  
Yui: Solo, do ya mind, I've just been blown outta a Gundam, can I sit of a few minutes please?!  
  
Solo: Well make it quick, that explosion isn't bound to go unnoticed  
  
Yui: Yeah.thanks for that hun  
  
Solo: are you ready?  
  
Yui: *sigh* Yeah  
  
Solo: Good, now may we GO please??  
  
Yui: I swear if you were an actual human, your face would be hurtin' right about now  
  
Solo: less talk, more walk!!! MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!  
  
Heero: The doors locked!!  
  
Quatre: That means that someone is trying to keep us out!  
  
Duo: Gee, ya think?!  
  
Heero: Move, I'll bust the door down  
  
Trowa: How?  
  
Heero: Like this! *backs up and kicks the door down really hard*  
  
Trowa: O  
  
Wufei: Move outta the way! If that was my Gundam, they're gonna be hurtin'!  
  
They all rush down stairs to see the remains of Wing Zero falling outta the air  
  
Duo: AAAHHHHH!! THE SKY IS FALLING!!!!  
  
Heero: NO, MY GUNDAM PARTS ARE FALLING!!!!  
  
They then hear another big explosion coming from the other side of the hanger Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOO, MY SANDROCK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: I'm finding the bastard who's doing this before he gets to My Gundam!!  
  
Solo: Quick, get up before they find us!!  
  
Yui: I'm going, I'm going, jeez  
  
Solo: Now is not the time for that attitude of yours missy!  
  
Yui: What're you, my mother?  
  
Heero: Quick, I think I hear people talking over hear!!  
  
Yui: Crap! *scurries over to Heavyarms*  
  
Sakura: Heeey, I've seen that girl before.  
  
Duo: What did you say Sakura?!  
  
Sakura: .what? What did I say?  
  
Heero: You said you've seen the person doing this before!  
  
Sakura: What.I did? Did I really? Hmm.  
  
Wufie: Who is it you stupid onna, tell me before he gets to MY GUNDAM!!!  
  
Sakura: He?  
  
Wufei: He?  
  
Duo: what?  
  
Sakura: How said it was a 'he'?  
  
Wufei: I know for a fact that no woman could be smart enough to do this!!  
  
Sakura: Excuse me? Take that back!  
  
Wufei: I will not  
  
Sakura: If you don't take it back, I won't tell you who's doing this!  
  
Duo: Take it back Wu-man!  
  
BOOOOOOOM  
  
Trowa: MY HEAVYARMS, NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Heero: Take it back before he.or she gets to YOUR Gundam!!  
  
Wufei: I stand by what I said  
  
Sakura: What a moron.  
  
Wufei: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Sakura: Nothing, jeez  
  
Solo: there are only two Gundams left.you chose, which one will meet the same fiery fate as the others?  
  
Yui: Oh, quit acting so dramatic, they're just machines-  
  
Heero: Did you hear that?  
  
Duo: Yeah.I did.  
  
Wufei: GUNDAMS ARE NOT 'JUST MACHINES'!!!!!!!! THEY WITH HOLD THE JUSTICE IN THIS WORLD!!!!!!!  
  
Solo: Oh, and by the way, don't listen to the Chinese brat; he still hasn't gotten over the death of his dead wife  
  
Yui: O  
  
Sakura: This is such a screwed up place to live.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
